


Take Notice

by Lilac_narry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, cute narry, i'd do niall, narry drabble, narry oneshot, narry storan - Freeform, niall is the best kisser, shameless flirting, that was for you, we fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're my best friend." Said the ever so clueless Niall Horan.</p>
<p>Harry frowned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Notice

_"You're my best friend." Said the ever so clueless Niall Horan._

_Harry frowned._

_X_

_"Who's the best kisser?"_

_"Niall!"_

_Oh and wouldn't Harry like to know._

_X_

_"If you were a girl for a day, what would you do?"_

_"I'd do Niall."_

_Harry would do Niall._

_X_

_"That was for you! That was for you!"_

_Harry felt at home in Niall's arms._

_He really did do it for Niall._

_X_

_"Little spoon."_

_"Big spoon."_

_"We fit."_

_They did fit, at least, Harry thought so._

_X_

"You're my best friend." Said the ever so clueless Niall Horan, leaning into Harry as they watched Bambi together.

Harry frowned.

He appreciated the thought, and he loved being best friends with the most perfect Niall Horan, but he knew he wanted more. He didn't say anything though, he'd never risk his friendship with Niall.

They lye there together, crying at the sad parts and laughing when necessary, Harry's hand drifting closer to Niall's than necessary on Niall's queen sized bed.

When the ending credits rolled through, Harry opened his phone, going to check his Twitter notifications. He scrolled, as usual having quite a lot of notifications to skim through, he stopped though, when he saw a user name that piqued his interest 'narryisendgame'.  
He clicked on it, forgetting about Niall who was checking his phone as well.

What he saw was a link, the link titled 'Cute Narry Moments.' He chuckled.  
"Ni, come watch this, it's us." He smiled, catching his band mates attention. Niall leaned into Harry, watching as Harry clicked play.

They watched the whole fifteen minute video.

_["Who's the best kisser?"_

_"Niall!"]_

_["If you were a girl for a day, what would you do?"_

_"I'd do Niall."]_

_["That was for you! That was for you!"]_

_["Little spoon."_

_"Big spoon."_

_"We fit." ]_

Niall looked from the phone, were currently it was showing the two joking around together, Harry's eyes looking at Niall adoringly. Niall took the whole thing in. He watched the video carefully, and then watched Harry, who was blushing as he relived himself flirting shamelessly with his best friend.

Niall felt like he was missing something; a bigger picture. Sure, he noticed Harry's cheeky remarks here and there, but never, until watching this video, did he realize the way that Harry looked at him. He saw a sparkle in Harry's eyes, just laying there, watching the video together, that he'd never seen before.

When the video ended Harry chuckled to himself and then looked up at Niall, his breath hitching when he saw the unmistakeable sparkle in his eyes. Niall wore a smile brighter than the sun as he looked at Harry like he was his world.

"We-we're cute, hey?" Harry questioned, referring to the video.

"The cutest." Niall replied, a lopsided grin placed on his lips.

You could cut it clean, cut the tension, with a knife. They lye there for hours, ten past, then eleven and before they knew it it was one in the morning, both hadn't dared to speak yet, pretending they were asleep and hoping the other one was. The room was filled with nothing but the sound of their breathing.

Niall couldn't stand it, and neither could Harry. Harry's breathing became more rapid as the thought of kissing the beautiful grin off of his blonde bandmate came into his head.

"Harry." Niall whispered.

"Niall." Harry whispered in return, you could tell in their tone of voice's that they were both wearing a smile.

Harry had all he could take, he moved closer to Niall, until he was able to straddle him without removing the blanket, considering he was already cold.

"H-Haz..." Niall trailed, confused as to what Harry was doing.

"Niall." Harry breathed, moving in inches from the face of his best friend. Niall was nervous but he also wanted nothing more than to reach up and fill the gap between their lips.

And he did...


End file.
